Nuestros (Robados) Besos
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Reylo] Porque ella se negaba a admitir algo que Kylo Ren insistía que existía, acompañados de besos robados.
\- Hay algo entre nosotros. Tu crees que es esa conexión que formé gracias a la fuerza o ese irracional odio porque me ves como asesino. Pero no. Entre nosotros existe esa conexión más fuerte que el odio, más resistente que cualquier cadena. Y lo sabes, chatarrera, lo sabes. No tengas miedo, no me mires así, no huyas, porque da igual donde te escondas, siempre te encontraré para dominar juntos la galaxia, Rey.

Vio que ella iba a huir y la atrajo hacía el con el poder de la fuerza y, para su sorpresa, fue directo a sus labios. Se detuvo el tiempo. Era un rece, una presión de labios que se podía ver como un primer beso entre ambos por la cara de asombro de la victima. Se notaba que quería transmitirle esa creencia que, entre los dos podía existir un sentimiento tan puro y perfecto que era el amor. Intentaba mantener ese contacto por más tiempo, pero debía romperse.

Su primera reacción fue darle una bofetada.

Su segunda reacción fue insultarlo.

Su tercera reacción fue limpiarse los labios con la manga manchada, cerrando fuerte los ojos para que lágrimas de impotencia no salieran.

\- Kylo Ren, eres un monstruo, eres el peor ser que he conocido en mi vida... con esos sentimientos enfermizos, me vas a destruir. ¡Maldita sea, yo debía amar a alguien como Finn o Poe! No, solo es uno de tus trucos de caballero oscuro para que caiga en tus redes y ser otro monstruo. No. No podrás conmigo. No te odio, solo te tengo lástima.

Ella huyó tan lejos como las piernas le dejaron. No terminaba de aceptar lo que había pasado. Esa indeseada presión no tuvo sabor. No podía llamarse beso. Solo un intento de robo con una justificación pésima. No pudo sentir nada con eso. Si tanto aseguraba que esa conexión entre ambos era realmente amor, un sentimiento puro capaz de cambiar hasta la persona más extremista, ¿Por qué lo notaba como algo salvaje, loco y sobre todo egoísta? Había hablado de amor con sus amigos y ellos le habían asegurado que el amor no era nada de lo que realmente había visto con ese caradura. No.

¿Por qué había nacido ese conflicto interior en ella si no sentía nada por ese hombre?

Había plantado en ella la semilla de la discordia. Una duda capaz de romper todos los esquemas que había creado en su mente. Una idea capaz de destrozar toda la tranquilidad y las bases con los que había crecido. No podía dejar que eso siguiera creciendo dentro de ella, era algo casi repugnante, un asco y sobre todo débil. Débil ella por dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento, por pararse en plena huida para pensar en que había pasado y que Kylo Ren no era más que un loco.

Pero en algo tenía razón: esa maldita conexión.

Esa maldita conexión delataba su posición en todo momento y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Traicionaba su paz y sus sueños con apariciones molestas que rozaban el acoso. Daban paso a algo que no era parte de ella: un lado oscuro capaz de hacerla odiar con todo su corazón, sacando una Rey que nunca creería que nacería. A veces ella misma traicionaba accidentalmente todo en lo que creía pensando en que podía ser posible ese amor que tanto defendía el caballero de Ren. Esas palabras de poeta enamorado hacían derretir a cualquiera. Los besos que él robaba cada vez eran menos bruscos y secos carentes de verdadera emoción, cada uno era más diferente que el anterior, haciendo justicia a las palabras que decía antes. Igualmente, no cambiaba su postura.

Se convencía a si misma que no podía estar enamorada de él.

\- No puedes negar que cada beso que nos damos son como roces de cielo. Salen auténticas chispas, Rey, son energía pura. Mi alma muere y renace con cada uno de ellos.

\- Cada vez estoy más segura que no es amor, y es obsesión, Kylo. Yo no deseo esos besos y tu no puedes amar, eres completa oscuridad.

\- Da igual cuantos besos te tenga que robar, mi querida Rey, tu vas a caer

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Esto no se de donde ha nacido, pero ahí esta. Quizás muy OoC..._

 _hasta la próxima~_


End file.
